Tanya Stark and the Wizard
by MachiavelliFAN
Summary: Harry had become apathetic to most of the mortal world's feelings. Was there anything in this world that could incite some feeling in him? Next-Gen!Avengers M.O.D!Harry AU!Harry OOC!Harry


Tanya Stark sighed as she noticed that yet another one of her voicemails was from Natasha aka Black Widow Barton. "Why can't they just leave me alone?!" She had moved out on purpose after she got tired of her father's over controlling nature and her mother's bossy attitude. It was pretty easy to leave considering she lived with two assassins, a super soldier, a mad scientist, and her parents. A decade after the alien invasion and everything was back to normal. Tired of her self-pity, Tanya quickly grabbed her summer jacket, a scarf, sunglasses, and a hat and left the week-old apartment for some air and a few drinks.

"Does this place have cameras?" Tanya asked the young barman. He shook his head amusedly and watched as she removed the accessories on her. As she finally let her brunette with red natural highlights hair out of the hat, she breathed a sigh of relief. "A drink, please? Anything strong." "ID and I'll whip up the house special." She quickly turned over her driver's license and he nodded, handing it back. "Anyway, what is this place?" "Didn't quite catch the sign outside, huh?" He retorted. Tanya rolled her eyes and asked again. "Prongs's Pub." Tanya marveled at the young man's amazing accent. He was English, that much she was sure of. He probably also knew her. "So what's your name?" "It depends on why you're asking." "I'm asking to know your name. Nothing more, nothing less. I'll tell you mine if you want. Tanya Stark. Pleasure to meet you." "Andrew. No last name." Andrew handed her the drink calmly and she hummed in appreciation.

"Can I have another?" The girl, Tanya, slurred at Andrew who stared back amused. He shook his head and at the negative sign she pouted. "Pwease? Come on handsome, if I get drunk completely, you get lucky tonight." "Which is exactly why I won't give you one." "I'm Tanya STARK. I always get what I want." "Not tonight sweetheart." Andrew calmly refused her and walked away. He was hoping she wouldn't be another rich brat but she was. Of course, to make himself less noticeable, he had researched all recent history. He knew ALL about the alien attack and her father's redeemed weapons manufacturing work. "Guys would be dying to get in my pants and you just walk away. Are you gay?" Tanya followed him.

He laughed loudly, as if personally amused by her thought."Nope. I'm straight as a ruler. I'm just not the kind of guy that takes advantage of girls. I know what it feels like." "So you've been forced to get drunk and then-" "Yea." Andrew replied shortly. Just those words managed some sort of pain for him. "Come on, let's get you home to your parents. It's closing time." "Who closes a bar? It's supposed to open all night and then close at three a.m. Besides, I ran away from home and you don't know where my apartment is." "You live at the Murtree Apartments and you ran away from home? Away from loving parents who only want the best for you?!" He seemed furious and still calm. "Why do you care anyway? How did you know I live there?" "You're the last one here, there's no car outside, you had to have walked and wearing high-heels, you wouldn't have walked far. The closest apartment complex is Murtree. This bar functions as a café starting at five o'clock. Now, come on and I'll walk you back to your apartment." With that, Andrew pushed her out the door, locked it, and then proceeded to hold her arm as she was swaying precariously.

Having opened her door for her and led her inside her own home, Andrew wished her a good morning as it was around two a.m. now, and went back to the bar. Andrew quietly went about getting ready for the morning and took a short nap before his first customer came in. It was approaching one o'clock when Tanya finally stepped through the doors of The Lilypad. "Excuse me? Hello?" Andrew jerked up from where he was and looked at her. "Oh! It's you! I thought this was a bar!" "It is. But it is also a café at the same time." "Neat. So what does a girl have to do to get a decent cappuchino in this place?" "Nothing. Although I don't recommend it when you have that killer hangover." Tanya stared at him shocked.

"How did you even know that? I can usually fake it so well that even my parents didn't notice when I was living with them." "I'm observant and can make reasonable deductions. Anyway, I'll prescribe you the hangover cure. Coincidentally, the same people who come to my bar also come here before work or school or whatever." Tanya watched with rapt attention as Andrew moved through the open kitchen with ease as if he had been doing this for years. "So, deductions. What were they?" "Well, for one, you blinked multiple times when you got adjusted to the light after removing your sunglasses on this cloudy day. Second, you favor your feet flat, showing that your feet are sore from the high heels you wore last night. You look well rested so they must not have hurt during the night or you were so out of it that you didn't notice the pain. Need I go on?" Andrew slid a big mug of amber liquid towards her.

"MMMMhhhh. This is _so_ good! I'll hire you and then you can make this for me and my dad when he gets drunk." Tanya dove back into her drink, ignoring the smirking face of one Andrew No Last Name. "Tell me something. Do your parents abuse you?" "What?! Whatever told you that?" Andrew shrugged. "Just answer the questions." Tanya narrowed her blue eyes at him. "No. They never did." "Did they neglect you? Harm you in any way? Physically or mentally?" Tanya shook her head at him, now curious to know why he was asking. "Then, why did you leave?" Andrew asked calmly. "I left because I wanted to. They were being over controlling and I couldn't do anything I wanted. I-" "Was being a spoiled little daddy's girl."

"How dare you! You barely even know me! You might be great at making deductions like Sherlock Holmes or whatever but you know next to nothing of my personality or my parents. So just stop making those stupid accusations that are completely-" "Right?" Tanya fumed at the man in front of her. "You know what I'm leaving and I'm not even going to bother paying for this horrid drink you fed me." "I don't need your money and I'm certainly not your mother to feed you anything. You came here of your own free will and if you leave, you'll just be another customer to me. That's how life works, sweetheart. Things and people change every day." Tanya huffed, turned on her heel and walked out of the café with her nose in the air.

Later that day, she realized that while he might have been rather rude about it, he was right. There was no reasonable explanation of her running away. Just because she couldn't go to her best friend's sister's adult party and just because she couldn't buy a motorbike and ride it, did not mean she could throw a tantrum and act like a 'spoiled brat'. "Argh! Stupid wise bar and café hosts!" Tanya kicked her sofa and then regretted it as her foot throbbed. As it was approaching eight o'clock and she hadn't eaten anything all day, she decided to see if that café had any real food. She wouldn't admit out loud but she loved that cup of coffee. She also liked looking at Andrew's backside, but that was a different story. Tanya frowned at that thought. It was another thing that was bothering her. She had searched up both the café and pub and Andrew's first name because he didn't give her a last name on Google. Nothing, not even a map of the place showed up. It was as if no one really knew it was there which is odd considering the amount of people that showed up for the pub. So, with a resigned sigh, she left her apartment for the second time to head towards The Lilypad.

"Back again, then?" "I'm here for some real food, not any more of your wise sensei stuff." Tanya retorted. "So you thought about what I said?" Tanya rolled her eyes and Andrew smirked smugly. "Don't do that, it looks horrible on your face." Tanya said quietly. Andrew nodded and moved from her table to the kitchen counter before putting a bowl of soup in front of her. Tanya nodded her thanks and then moved to get her purse. "I still haven't paid you for that coffee from this afternoon, have I?" "Don't bother. It was on the house anyway. I do it for all the decent people who walk through here." "Tell me one thing. How come no one has ever heard of this place and yet a lot of people come here?" "Drink your soup before it gets cold. It's the magic of the place. It remains a secret until you need it." "Magic, huh? You realize that considering the people I live with or used to live with, I could actually think that's possible?" Andrew nodded, amused at her exasperation. "Well, I'm going to get changed, and then I'll come back around and show you some real magic." "Can I come with?" Tanya asked suggestively and Andrew laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Alright, so press this button and watch the doors. Keep your hand on the button and your eyes on the door, though, it happens really quick." Andrew had changed from the comfortable khaki pants and emerald polo he was wearing to a fitted emerald t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. Most people say that guys who wear skinny jeans are gay but Tanya couldn't appreciate Andrew's choice more because she could look closer at his lean and powerful physique. "Oi! Stop ogling at me and pay attention!" Andrew berated her with a half smirk and half smile on his face. Tanya blushed and turned to the button. "Alright, on the count of three, press the button. One…Two…Three!" Tanya pressed the button and locked her eyes on the doors. She watched closely as the room began to darken quite a bit and the doors tinted until they were almost completely black. The bar quickly rose from the ground and the kitchen slowly turned around with her and Andrew still standing there. When everything stopped moving, Andrew told her to take her hand off of the button. The transformation had only taken a few minutes.

"So what just happened? Well, basically, the kitchen and the drink rack are on opposite sides of the same wall. The other side leads to the actual pub part and this is my living area. "Wait, you live here?" Andrew nodded obviously. Tanya looked around at the tasteful little couches and the one reclining chair. There was no T.V. but, on the coffee table, there was a stack of newspapers. The carpet was soothing silver and was very posh. The furniture was all black and mostly leather and wood. "Nice place." "I like to call it home." Andrew smiled slightly as he looked around. "Come on then. I have to get back and man the bar." "That is one lucky bar." Tanya muttered under her breath. To her horror, Andrew heard it and laughed loudly. Tanya didn't drink that night because she was too busy staring at the ease with which Andrew moved, while she was in the shadows of course.

A few weeks had passed now and Tanya's parents were getting more and more anxious. After reading about the newest hunt that was going on for her, Andrew decided enough was enough. "Tanya. You've thought about this haven't you?" "Hmm? Yea, wait, about what?" Andrew sighed and took her hot chocolate away. He turned her chair away from the window where she was watching the snow. "Look Tanya. Your parents are awfully worried and I feel bad for them. You know you messed up. They probably regret not getting you that bike and not letting you go to the party, which is totally wrong, but still. It's time for you to go back. Go back to your parents. You won't always have them, you know?" "But, Andrew! Don't you get it? I'm glad they made me mad enough to run away! I wouldn't have met you otherwise!" Tanya exclaimed. Andrew looked at her exasperatedly.

"Okay but now- oomph!" Suddenly, in one quick motion, Tanya had planted her lips firmly on Andrew's and silenced him. It took a few milliseconds for him to realize what was happening and then he kissed back. Tanya felt like she was in heaven. She wound her hands up his neck into his silky black hair. They finally broke apart for air and Andrew marveled at Tanya's flushed look. "So what does this make us, huh?" Tanya asked after a few minutes of silence. "Whatever you want us to be I guess. Really close friends or something more, I don't mind, considering you made the first move." "Ummmm, okay. Then, boyfriend girlfriend?" Andrew nodded at her suggestion at first, then looked thoughtful. "So, girlfriend of mine, will you go back home if I say I'm your boyfriend?" "Only if you come with. It's almost Christmas! Surely, you can't spend it alone!" Andrew sighed, closed his eyes, and then nodded. Tanya squealed and pecked him on the lips again. She rushed to the door but not before yelling at him to pack warmly. She lived in New York after all. That was nowhere near Charlotte, North Carolina.

"RING! RING!" "Yes? Hello?" "Oh thank the lord Jesus! Tanya where the heck are you?! Your father has gone out of his mind with worry and your mother has almost completely stopped eating. Where are you? You know how special Christmas is to them! Are you- never mind- tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up." "Whoa. Calm down. Uncle Steve! I'm on my way home. Just tell them to stop worrying. I haven't done anything stupid and I'm not pregnant or whatever. I'm fine, more than fine. I'm bringing a friend with me. I'll be there in around five hours. Bye! Tell the others too." "Wait! Is your friend a boy or a girl?" "Neither. My friend is a man." On that note, Tanya turned off her phone and snuggled closer to her boyfriend at the wheel. They were on their way home in Andrew's self-built car. He had created the entire thing and it had stood out to her when he told her to pick one from his underground garage. It was Christmas Eve.

"Tanya? Is that you?" "Yea, mom, it's me. Listen I'm really sorry about my tantrum and I promise I won't do it again. I know it was my fault and I'm really sorry for making you so worried. I even bought you and everyone else a present, see?" Tanya quickly removed all of her bags and started placing the wrapped presents under the Christmas tree. She quickly smiled at her parents. Her father hadn't said anything; he was simply having a stare-down with her boyfriend. "So…you want to tell us who this is? Your 'man-friend'?" Tony Stark was a force to be reckoned with, especially if you were the man his daughter brought home. Tanya gave a weak chuckle and Andrew smiled amusedly. He wasn't the least bit intimidated by the father of his girlfriend.

"Okay, so, this is ummmmm…Andrew. Heismyboyfriend." The last part came out mumbled and everyone's attention, meaning Bruce Banner's, Elizabeth Banner's, Natasha Barton's, Clint Barton's, Steve Roger's, and the Stark's attention. "Say that again, slower this time." Her father gritted out, now watching Andrew again. They were all still standing in the living room. "I said, he is my boyfriend?" Natasha snorted at that then moved suddenly. One moment she was next to Clint and then she was in front of Andrew. Andrew didn't even blink and maintained his impassive features. "Oh, he's her boyfriend all right." Natasha. "I approve." "Yes well, your approval is based off of if he can flinch when your suddenly in front of him, so I don't really know whether to trust him or be suspicious that he might be an assassin like you." Andrew actually barked out a laugh at that. "No sir, I'm not an assassin. If I was, I would be a horrible one considering the amount of times I've had the chance to kill her." Everyone suddenly tensed. "Ughhhh, you dolt! You weren't supposed to tell them that!" Tanya moaned.

"If you've touched one hair on her…" Andrew looked more somber at Tony's threat. "Sorry sir, I just said that because of how outrageous the idea of me being an assassin was. I never meant anything by it." "Yes, well, all it matters is that you are home now Tanya. Come on let's get you both settled in." Tanya's mother, Pepper, broke in to the tension and all of it suddenly diffused. "Yea, you take Tanya on to her room, I'll just speak with Andrew here for a little bit." Pepper simply nodded at Tony's determined look and silently wished the boy good luck. She didn't necessarily like the fact her daughter brought home a guy after running away but she was just glad that he seemed nice enough to bring her back home. Just as the mother and daughter duo was leaving, they heard, "So what do you do for a living or do you live off the street?" And that started the three-hour Spanish inquisition:

"I work as a full time café owner that turns into a pub at night." - Andrew

"How do you manage that?" – Bruce Banner

"The café transforms on the push of a button." – Andrew

"So you invent?" – Tony Stark

"Yes, the car we came in is one of my inventions." - Andrew

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" – Tony Stark

"I honestly don't know. Does she have a boyfriend here?" – Andrew

"No, she can't get one here with us around. By the way, Tony, have you called off the search? You, Andrew, what do you mean you don't know?" – Natasha Barton

"Just that. I don't know because I didn't start the relationship. She made the first move. Not that I minded. I just wanted her to come home." – Andrew

"Right, the search, I called Fury and told him to call it off. By the way, dude, you are a guy. Aren't guys supposed to start the relationship? It shows dominance." – Tony Stark

"What is that supposed to mean?" – Natasha Barton, angrily.

"Okay, okay, my bad. Since you brought her home, will you leave now?" – Tony Stark

"Considering I'm her boyfriend, if she tells me to." – Andrew

"We all know that's not going to happen." – Steve Rogers

"I want to know what your real name is." – Clint Barton

"Wow, I'm surprised none of you caught that sooner." – Andrew

"Alright, start talking." – Steve Rogers

Suddenly, the doors opened and Nick Fury walked in. "What's going on here?" He motioned to the fact that Andrew was the only one sitting with the other five standing around him, blocking him off. "Ahh, Fury. We need your interrogation techniques. This street rat is the boy my daughter brought home. He has a fake name and a dubious job." "What does he do?" Fury asked calmly while sitting in one of the leather couches. "I run a café and pub." At the amused voice, Fury suddenly tensed. "Move. All of you move. What did you say his name – fake name – is?" "Andrew." When all five superheroes moved away to show Fury a calm, amused young man with black hair and green eyes with a ring on both his hands, Fury shot up from the couch. "I didn't ever think I'd see you again. What happened to good old Britain? And Andrew? Honestly, of all the aliases to pick, you pick Andrew." "What's wrong with Andrew? I can't tell you what happened with the Brits unless you get rid of present company." Fury shook his head. "Anything you tell me, you can tell them." "Alright, if your sure. I'm not breaking the Statute, am I?" "No I already knew about the world and Steve did too, he just doesn't remember it." "Will you both please stop talking like we're not here?!"

"Okay. I'll tell them. Together. So bring and Tanya out here." Tony moved to do just that and Fury asked him another question. "How _do_ you know her anyway?" "I'm her boyfriend." Fury wisely shut up after that. Some things just couldn't be explained. "What's going on? Andrew? Are you alright? You look a little pale." "Nah, this is how I just look under normal lights. The café has off white lights." Tanya nodded and walked over to sit next him. "So. Story time. Spill." "You might want to sit down and get comfortable. It's a long story." Everyone did as he said, impatient to know more about the mysterious stranger.

"My real name is Harry Potter and my story starts twenty-five years ago, when I was born. I was born to James and Lily Potter in England on July thirty-first, nineteen eighty. James and Lily Potter were wizards. They were part of a community of magical people all over the world. At the time of my birth, there was a prophecy. There was also a Dark Lord. This Dark Lord, Voldemort, hated muggles or non-magical people. He went around killing them and then torturing the wizards and witches that protected them or loved them. Families were decimated, children orphaned, pure magic lost. The prophecy was a relief. It proved that a child born as the seventh month dies would defeat the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, two children fit this bill. A wizard named Neville Longbottom and me. Of course, my parents went into hiding as soon as it was known. They were housed with a charm called the Fidelus Charm. Basically, it places the trust of an unknown place in the hands of one person. My parents made their secret keeper Sirius Black a good friend, almost brother, of my father. Sirius however, had a different idea and they gave the secret to Peter Pettigrew." Andrew – now Harry – stopped suddenly and looked at Fury. Fury nodded, thinking hard at what Harry was going to say next.

"Okay, so back then, there were a group of minions for Voldemort. They called themselves Death Eaters. Severus Snape, a deatheater, overheard the prophecy as it was being said and managed to tell his master a part of it. This is what caused Voldemort to come looking for me. Voldemort didn't go for the pure-blooded Longbottom. He went for a half-blood. Half blood meaning one with pure and muggle-born blood. I'll explain that later. Anyway, Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, came knocking on my parents' house one Halloween. Peter Pettigrew, also a death eater, had betrayed them." Harry waited for the normal gasps and sighs. "My father died first, trying to buy my mother and I enough time. Tom killed him and came up the stairs where he told my mother to step aside. She refused and he killed her in front of me. I was only fifteen months old. After that, Tom turned his power to me. He shot the Killing Curse. It kills you on the spot, no waiting. It was supposed to kill me too; however, Fate had other plans. Tom had gone past evil by creating Horcruxes. Vessels that hold pieces of one's soul. To make one, you need to kill a person as sacrifice. He had made six and he made the seventh one, accidentally. It's horrible to make a Horcrux even if you use inanimate objects. But, when you use live things, like people, you go mad."

"The Killing curse hit me on the head, causing this scar." Harry moved aside his bangs and everyone could see a faint scar there. "Its healing now but a few years ago, it was still strong. The Killing Curse rebounded. Except Tom couldn't die and that changed a few things. That night, Tom made me the seventh horcrux. He doomed himself to his death and to my survival in the later years. The curse rebounding caused him to become less than a wraith. He fled Britain and the magical community celebrated to the Boy-Who-Lived aka me. At Godric's Hollow, my parent's house, one of the biggest mistakes in forever was about to occur. Sirius Black, who was in hiding himself, heard that Voldemort was dead. He knew the prophecy and rushed to our house. Seeing the destruction, he assumed the worst and bolted up the stairs. There, he saw Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper for Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hogwarts was the school where magical children went to be educated and to control their powers. They started at eleven and finished at seventeen. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster for this school. He had also been the one to hear the prophecy, send my parents into hiding, and make the biggest mistake. He ordered Hagrid to bring me to my non-magical aunt. She, coincidentally, hated magic and ruined my childhood. Sirius was my godfather at the time. He pleaded with Hagrid to let him take me with him. Hagrid refused and Sirius left. Sirius left to hunt down Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew, clever bugger he is, framed Sirius Black for killing my parents, transformed into a rat, and escaped."

"I, on the other hand, was sleeping on the doorstep of my aunt's house on the chilly morning of November the first, holding a letter. Imagine my aunt's surprise and fury at the fact that I was her sister's child and that I was magical. She and her family proceeded to then beat the magic out of me through the years. It didn't work however and on the morning of my eleventh birthday, a letter of acceptance was waiting for me on the doormat. I didn't believe it at first, but then I remembered all the things I had done accidentally. Turning my teacher's hair blue, teleporting, vanishing glass, talking to snakes, all of it was magic. Soon, Dumbledore sent Hagrid again to take me to Diagon Alley. Hagrid, bless him, was not the best person to send. For one, he wasn't completely educated and being half-giant caused a lot of people to look down on him. Diagon Alley is a hidden street only for magicals. It holds their bank, lawyers, shops, and restaurants. Eventually, we managed to get everything I needed for school. I even got a pet owl who I had named Hedwig. She was my best and first friend."

"It was September first, the day I had to catch the train to Hogwarts. To get to the train, one needed to pass through the barrier and onto platform nine and three-quarters. Usually, at this point, parents help their children through the barrier or at least other people help each other. However, Dumbledore had other plans. He wanted me to become the perfect weapon that only looked to him for guidance. He wanted me to be dependant and weak. So, he paid the Weasly family to be in front of the barrier at the same time I was. He wanted me to be surrounded by 'Light' or 'Good' families. Of course, I eventually got on the platform with the help of one Molly Weasly, a suffocating mother of seven. Ronald Weasly, her youngest son, my age, made sure to assert himself as my first friend. After I got to Hogwarts, there were several problems. Hogwarts was a boarding school and we had dorms. The dorms were separated by house and then by year. The houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, were based on personalities. Most eleven-year olds have no personality however. But, I had to be sorted and I was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the brave. I could've gone into Slytherin, as well. It was known for producing Dark wizards, though and from what I had heard on the Train from Ron, I was determined not to be in it. As the year wore on, I made a new friend. Miss Hermione Granger was a bossy, know-it-all girl who I had saved from the troll. During my first proper Christmas, I received a gift. Now I know it was from the headmaster but back then I didn't. Oh by the way, maybe you should eat? It is Christmas Eve." Everyone suddenly started at his statement. Pepper started nodding her head and everyone moved to the large dining table. Everyone except Harry, that is.

"Harry? Aren't you coming?" Tanya waited for him by the door. "You can call me Andrew you know that right?" Tanya shrugged. "Harry suits you. Come on then." "I can't. I have to go to their graves. I'll be back later to finish my story. It's fine, don't wait for me." Harry nodded apologetically at Tanya who pouted. "Alright, if your sure. Are you going to grab something to eat while you're there?" Harry nodded and kissed her goodbye before walking out of the door. "Where is he?" Pepper asked her daughter. "He went to his parents' graves. He does this every year since he turned seventeen apparently." Everyone nodded and dug into their food. "What I don't understand is why that Black guy went after Pettigrew and not Harry after he was at his Aunt's." Natasha stated. "Well, Pettigrew framed him, so Black went to jail and Azkaban is not your typical prison. It has these dementors, soul sucking creatures. They leech you of any happy memory you have. It's the wizards' only jail though. However, from the rumors I've heard from Britain, Harry shouldn't even be able to talk." "What is that supposed to mean?" Tanya asked indignantly. "You have to understand this, Miss Stark. Your boyfriend is a great person who has had many unfortunate things happen to him. So many that he now looks at the world with grey eyes. He does not care for Britain, not after they imprisoned him for nearly nine years." Everyone gasped at that and Fury nodded his head sadly.

"I'm back!" Harry's voice came through the living room. Everyone started and looked towards the door to see the black haired young man brush snow from his hair. "Hang on, how did you get to Britain and back in the manner of three hours?" "Magic." Tony Stark quickly shut up after that. "Oh so what were you doing when we did that transformation thing in your café?" Harry grinned at Tanya's question. "I was standing behind you doing wandless magic." "So you really have a wand, then?" Harry pulled out a shiny, mahogany colored stick of wood. He handed it to Tanya. "Don't break it, I need it for bigger spells." "So, potions, wands, spells and everything, is real?" Harry grinned at the anticipating look on Clint's face. He took his wand back from Tanya and cast _Expecto Patronum_. Prongs jumped out of his wand and pranced around the living room. Everyone watched the silver stag in awe. "Can we finish story time?" Clint asked, still staring at Prongs. Harry chuckled and sat down.

"So, I left off at the first gift I got. Okay, that was an actual invisibility cloak that belonged to my father. It was something of a family heirloom. Past Christmas, my friends and I went on to save the Philosopher's stone from Voldemort. The stone was the main ingredient in the immortality potion. Voldemort was on the back of a professor's head, kind of like a parasite, but you could actually see his head in the back of the man's head. At eleven years old, I killed the guy with my bare hands. People here get therapy for that kind of stuff right?" He waited for the nods. "Well, I didn't. I was simply shipped off to my aunt's again. I had complained, but Dumbeldore told me that I had to remain there for my protection. Apparently, he had constructed blood wards. Wards so old, they depended on love between the blood to keep out unwanted people. Of course, this was complete bollocks because my aunt hated me with a passion. She and her husband had moved me to the smallest bedroom in the house and had installed a cat flap, locks, and bars on the window. So, all summer, I was forced to stay inside, starved like an animal until someone realized that I wasn't replying to their letters. Turns out, a house elf named Dobby was blocking my mail. His reasoning was that if I didn't get letters, I would think I had no friends, and without friends, I wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts. Dobby told me it was for my own good because a great evil would occur at Hogwart's this year. Eventually, Ron and his twin brothers broke me out and took me to their place where I spent the summer."

"When I got back to Hogwarts, everything was fine and I put Dobby's warning out of my mind. Remember when I told you about the four houses? They were named after people. Slytherin and Gryffindor got into a fight apparently and Slytherin made a secret chamber where he hid a monster that only his heir could open. Coincidentally, Slytherin could speak Parseltongue, or snake language. See the connection? Anyway, on Halloween, the chamber was opened and a message written in chicken blood warned all enemies of the heir. No one knew who the heir was. The school was terrified, though because kids kept getting petrified. I mean stone petrified like medusa's curse. The teacher's started a dueling club. On the first day of the club, the professors put me versus Draco Malfoy, my arch nemesis, on the stage. Malfoy shot off a few spells and I shot back or dodged. Suddenly, Malfoy shot off a spell that produced a hissing cobra. The cobra was supposed to attack me but it got distracted by all the students. I tried to call it back and I did eventually, but it turned the school on me. Parselmouths were considered evil and Dark because Voldemort and Slytherin were parselmouths. People feared me enough to start whispering and spreading rumors that I was the heir of Slytherin. Of course, I wasn't but Voldemort was. It turns out that Tom Riddle's diary, which had a piece of his soul in it, was controlling Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasly. She was one of those Boy-Who-Lived fans and poured out her heart into the diary."

"Tom possessed Ginny and caused her to write her own farewell note. He was baiting me. All along the time, I kept hearing things in the walls. Even in the wizarding world, that's a bad sign. Hermione figured out what was petrifying the students though. It was a basilisk." "A huge poisonous snake, also known as the king of serpents?" Harry nodded at Natasha. "Correct. Looking directly into the Basilisk's eyes killed you, but if you looked through something, like a mirror or something, you get petrified. Ron and I opened the chamber and went down to rescue Ginny since none of the teachers would do anything. She was barely alive. I had to go on alone after a rockslide caused Ron to stay back. Tom was living off of Ginny's magic and had made himself somewhat solid. After stealing my wand, he called the basilisk out to kill me. I got help though. Fawkes, a phoenix who was loyal to the headmaster came to my rescue with the sorting Hat. Fawkes scratched the eyes out so I could look at it properly and the Hat gave me Godric Gryffindor's sword. Eventually I killed the sixty something foot snake. But I got bit in the process." At this Harry moved his sleeve back and everyone could see the puncture wound on his arm.

"Fawkes saved me again though. Phoenix tears have amazing healing qualities. I saved Ginny, defeated Voldemort again, and even got special services for the school. Still no therapy. Soon, I left school and went back to my Aunt's house. Her sister in law was visiting and I had quite a bit of trouble controlling my magic at the time. She insulted my parents until I couldn't take it anymore and blew her up like a balloon. I ran away after that. At the same time, the wizarding world was scared for me. Everyone knew me, everyone but myself. Sirius Black had apparently escaped from Azkaban and was now out to kill me. I received multiple warnings but nevertheless, I went to Hogwart's. On the train ride there, the train stopped suddenly and dementors boarded the train. The stag I showed you is the only protection against them and none of us had learned it. Only a few adults could do it and no one was on the train, except for that year's defense professor. Remus John Lupin was a werewolf and he was asleep, at least until the dementor came near me. I actually passed out from the attack. Dementors make you relive your worst memories and my worst one was my mother dying in front of me. A dementor's kiss turns the person into a soul less husk. I was almost kissed before the man decided to act."

"When we did get to school, Dumbledore warned us not to go out of the castle as Dementors would be everywhere from now on until they caught Black. The months passed and as the end of the year approached, Sirius Black got hold of Ron. Hermione and I followed until we came to this shack on the edge of Hogwarts. Lupin joined us and I realized that Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew were all best friends with my father. Lupin and Black were going to kill Peter and I couldn't have that, so I told them we'd give Pettigrew to the dementor's. That way, Black could be free and I could use his offer of living with him. Of course, this would have worked had it not been the fact that it was a full moon that night. Lupin transformed into a werewolf and nearly killed all of us. Black changed into a big black sheep dog and distracted him. I ran after both of them, determined to not lose my godfather so soon after I got him. Peter escaped in the middle of all this. I was almost about to be kissed when I was saved again. This time by myself. Apparently the next morning, the Minister for magic would condemn Black to the Dementor's kiss, so Hermione and I went back in time a few hours and saved Black and my past self. Black stayed on the run. I returned to my Aunt's house, again."

"Soon, Ron and his family got my relatives to let me go to the Quidditch World Cup with them. Quidditch is like a combination of soccer and basketball. It's played on brooms with seven players on each team. I played the Seeker, who looked for a tiny flying golden ball, for my house team since I was a first-year. It was Ireland vs. Bulgaria that year and Ireland won with Bulgaria catching the snitch too late. Finally, I got to Hogwarts. All through the summer, I was having weird nightmares. It had Peter, Voldemort and an unknown in it. Most of my dreams or nightmares usually come true so it was only a matter of time. After the world cup, death eaters suddenly swarmed the place and chaos reigned. At Hogwarts, however, we were getting ready for the Triwizard Tournament. Following my bad luck, my name was pulled out of the cup for a seventeen only competition. People were jealous and angry at me left and right. Even Ron didn't believe that I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire. The winner got a lot of money and eternal glory. Of course being the Lord of Potter didn't make me poor and being the Boy Who Lived just added to that. The first task was to fight a dragon. The object was to retrieve a golden egg. The other contestants, Fleur Delacour from the Beuxbatons Academy for Magic in France, Viktor Krum from the Durmstrang Institute of Magic in Bulgaria, he was also the seeker for the Bulgarian national team, and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, were all ready. I was a fourth year – nowhere near a seventh year and clearly at a disadvantage. People had died in the tournament and almost everyone thought I would too."

"Then again, many people didn't realize that I was the fastest seeker in a century. So, using my broom, I out flew the Hungarian Horntail dragon and snatched up the golden egg. The idiots of the tournament had for some reason decided to use mother dragons and that made them even more vicious. I survived the next task anyway. That involved jumping into a lake with Merpeople to rescue a person we cared a lot for. It was in February so we could have easily died from Hypothermia. We finally got to the third task where it got a little messier. I had in my head that Cedric and I should both get the cup and be co-champions. The cup, at the center of a maze, was a portkey, however. Cedric was killed on the spot by Pettigrew while I was tied to a headstone in the graveyard we landed in. Using his father's bones, Pettigrew's hand flesh, and my blood, Voldemort was resurrected. I met my parents that night, actually. See, Voldemort liked to brag so he thought it would be cool to duel me and beat me once and for all. Our wands were brother wands though. Brother wands means that our cores, the part of the magical creature in our wands, are the exact same. It turned out that we both had parts of a Phoneix feather in our wands. That connection caused my parents' shades to come out of his wand. Voldemort got confused and I used that moment to escape with Cedric's dead body and no I didn't get any therapy that year either."

"I went back to my aunt's house after announcing to the world that Voldemort was back. Did they believe me? Nope. Dumbledore did, but he was also worried that Voldemort might turn me dark so he cut off all contact to me. I was isolated, but watched carefully. Then, in the middle of summer, two dementors came to Little Whinging which is where I stayed in the summer with my relatives. I had to save my cousin's and my life so I cast the Patronus charm without thinking. There are rules in our society and one of those is performing underage magic. I wasn't seventeen yet, which is the proper age. I received two letters. One telling me I was expelled from school. The second letter told me that Dumbledore would try to stop the expulsion. I was scared because I had all this magic and I wanted it. I wanted it so badly because I had been on my own. Dumbledore had me hooked on it all right. He was perfectly correct in assuming that I'd be the weakling I was then. "

"I had a hearing and then I was transported to the hidden headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It was a secret organization that worked for Dumbledore to stop Voldemort. I was pissed off at least because I gave them all the information and I was ignored for the rest of summer. Anyway, we went back to Hogwarts and I started a Defense Association. I named it Dumbledore's Army. The Ministry Of Magic had been ostracizing me and Dumbledore for how much we claimed Voldemort was back. To make sure we hadn't been starting an army in Hogwarts to overthrow the minister, Cornelius Fudge, they decided that Delores Umbridge should teach defense against the dark arts. If you've noticed, there's been a different professor every year. Umbridge made me angry and I definitely wasn't her model student, so she gave me a bunch of detentions. She was hoping to turn Hogwarts on me and even kicked me off the Quidditch team while confiscating my broom."

"The DA got caught after Umbridge busted us out. Someone had betrayed us to her. The minister himself came to arrest Dumbledore on the basis of treason. My detentions increased and Umbridge tried to break my spirit or something and so she tortured me every night. She mde me write lines which doesn't do actually mean anything, but when you write with a Blood Quill, well that changes things." Harry quickly showed them the neat words _I must not tell lies_ that was engraved on his hand. "How could she do that?!" Tanya shrieked. Everyone was pale and all of them were shifting uneasily. "She was caught right?" "Nope. We gave her to the centaurs. She had this major thing against half-breeds. Well, creatures in general but half-breeds disgusted her. It was the end of the school year and Voldemort was determined to make life hard for me. He led me to the Ministry with a few of my friends by giving me a vision that he was torturing my godfather. We got there and the entire Auror force, which is like magical police, was waiting for us or more likely me. The minister was standing there in front ordering them to arrest me for treason. They did arrest me and when they asked people to testify for me, no one, not even my best friends or the people I helped came forward."

"They threw me into Azkaban after a really stupid and biased trial." "And you basically stayed there until you got released recently?" "Of course not. I escaped." "WHAT?!" "Okay so they let me out to finish Voldemort after around three years because none of them could do it. I killed him alright but they were determined to put me back in jail, this time for manslaughter. Voldemort wasn't even completely human, he was half snake. I killed him and ran for it. I came here and started a new life." "So you're on the run now? What happened to all the others?" "Oh, I have amnesty from the American Ministry of Magic. Turns out they hate Britain. Nearly everyone does. The others all survived but they try to find me and bring me back so I can apologize or some crap like that. I'm just glad to be done with that mess. That's my story."

Everyone glanced at each other before looking back at Tanya and Harry. "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" "Two, actually. Both failures though. One I dated because I have no idea why actually. The other I told you about." Tanya nodded, frowning as she remembered that conversation. "Alright, you didn't give her a love potion or anything right?" Even the Hulk knew Tony said the wrong thing. In a second Harry was out of his seat, eyes blazing. "For your information, the love potion does not produce love. It produces infatuation and a hate to any other woman. It tears the heart and disrupts the mind. I'm done here. If you want me, you know where to look." With that, Harry turned on his heel and disapparated from the room. Fury let out a slow chuckle and clapped at Tony's stupidity. "That was really out of line, Tony. The poor kid just told his entire biography in the manner of six hours. I'm sure it brought up a lot of bad memories." Steve scolded him. Tony looked across the living room to where Tanya was crying into her mother's shoulder. "Ughhhh, I have to go apologize don't I?" "Yes, if you want your daughter and your wife to talk to you." Pepper threatened. "Alright where do we find him?" Tanya clapped her hands and happily told him the address. Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Natasha all volunteered to go with him and he led the way.

"This actually looks nice." Natasha commented as they stood outside of Prongs's Pub. Tony pushed the door open and looked to see the entire place empty. "Hello? Andrew? Harry? Anybody home?" "I'm here. What did you – oh it's just you." "What is that supposed to mean?" "Nothing, I was waiting for someone – ah here he comes now." All of them turned to door to see a bundled up teen walk through the door. "Peter! Some hot chocolate or what? Personally, I'd recommend the hot chocolate, I just put a kettle on." "Alright, let me get out of this cocoon first." Came the muffled reply. Harry simply turned back to bar and pressed a button while waving his hand around. Tony checked to make sure 'Peter' was turned around and he was. When Tony turned back, the transformation was complete. Where the bar was, an open kitchen stood. On one side of the shop, a blazing fire started by itself and the booths 'flipped' into couches and recliners and coffee tables.

"Alright hit me with the hot cocoa." Peter had finally unwrapped himself and Tony could barely believe his eyes. "You're SPIDERMAN!" Tony yelled. He could hear Harry snickering in the background. "And you're IRONMAN!" Peter yelled back. "Nice to meet you dude." "How do you know him?" Tony demanded Harry. " , this café offers things to everyone. Peter was looking for warmth and solace, he found this place." Tony shook his head from his shock. "Alright, first things first, don't call me . Second, can I get some blueberry muffins and coffee? Third, we need you to come back." Harry handed him the food and drink. "Why should I return, ?" "Are you serious?" "No, my name is Harry." Everyone except Tony laughed at that one. "Man, that never gets old." "You've only heard it once, idiot." Peter pouted and dug into his hot cocoa. "Anyway, you need to come back because Tanya's going to be heartbroken if you don't." Natasha interrupted. "Oh I know and I don't want to leave her either. But, I can't have people throwing accusations at me left and right. I've already had enough to fill a lifetime." Harry reminded her gently.

"Okay. Jeez I'll say it. I'm sorry for accusing you of giving my daughter a love potion." Tony grumbled. Peter spit out his hot chocolate and began choking. Harry waved his hand and Peter could breathe again. "You WHAT?!" "Chill, Pete. It's nothing. He has a right to be worried considering I'm dating his daughter. "WHAT?! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" "You were on your mission and it's not that important." "Not that important? You are dating Tanya Stark. Number One Girl to Date." "You still subscribe to that magazine after I told you to stop?" "Wait a minute what do you mean number one girl to date?" "Just that. She was voted for in Girls Galore." "Ugh. I have a phone call to make now, thanks." "No problem." "And Peter, you know I don't date for popularity. I have enough of it." Peter nodded and finished his cocoa. "Are you staying the night or what?" "Nah, I think I'll head back before she starts to worry. You goin' back to MJ's place tonight?" Peter nodded, thanked Harry, bundled up again, and left the now empty café. "Alright if everyone would step outside, for a moment." They all followed Harry outside. He said a few Latin words and the shop disappeared only to appear as a cube in Harry's hand. The superheroes gaped at the cube. "You wanna bet that I can beat you guys there?" "Sure, five hundred seem alright to you?" Natasha said quickly and Harry nodded, smiling. Of course, Harry earned five hundred dollars that day.

"Yes! You came back!" Tanya rushed into Harry's arms and nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs. "Yes sweetheart now can you let go? You're crushing my lungs." Everyone laughed as Tanya blushed and let go. "Oh shut up, Mr. Big Bad Wizard." Harry grimaced but hid it quickly so no one would notice. "Do you want to come with me and help me pick a place to set up the café?" He asked Tanya as everyone went about doing things. Bruce went back down to lab and Tony to his workshop. Steve went to the gym, Pepper went to her office, and Natasha and Clint snuggled on the couch watching T.V. "Sure, nothing else to do around here." "Do you go to college or something?" "Nah, graduated early. I mostly just help my mom or dad and hang out with my friends." Harry nodded and soon they were both scouring the streets of New York for an empty spot to set up the cube.

"This is good, right?" Harry waved Tanya over to an empty spot in between two clothing shops. "Yea, this looks fine." Harry quickly ducked his head, cast a notice-me-not on him and Tanya, and then magically opened the doors to the building. After a quick look around, Harry went to the center of the room and placed the cube in the middle. "Come on, it'll set up by itself after we're out of here." Tanya moved outside and Harry stuck his head back through the doors to say the magic words that would start the transformation. As soon as he said the last of the incantations, carpets and wood flew out and started arranging themselves. Tanya looked through the windows and gasped as she saw couches and pillows fly out of the now-lit cube. "Magic is awesome." She whispered reverently. Harry grinned at her words; it was exactly how he used to feel. "Let's have some lunch, huh? I'll cook us something." Tanya didn't argue because she adored Harry's skills as a cook. His food was _the _bomb.

A few weeks passed and Tanya was beginning to get bored. She would wake up, get some coffee from the café, go back to the tower's gym, take a shower, then go back to the café and talk with Harry, and finally come home with Harry for dinner that everyone had together. It was getting so boring, though. She liked Harry, she really did, but she wished something big would happen. One day, after dinner, she went back with Harry to his pub. "I want to get drunk tonight." She declared as he opened the door. Harry raised an eyebrow at her loud statement. "Alright, tell your parents that you're staying at my place. I'm not letting you walk back by yourself." "Then come with me! You can use the guest room." Harry rolled his eyes. "Your dad would kill me in my sleep." He commented lightly. Harry got her first drink ready and she chugged it down. "Wow, someone's eager to drink tonight." Tanya rolled her eyes. "This isn't anything. Give me another one." And so it went. Another and another drink until Tanya had drunk five of Harry's house specials. Harry's house specials were also the strongest drinks so it was no wonder that Tanya nearly fell off her stool. "That was a bit much. I should've stopped you earlier." Harry sighed as Tanya began to play with his hair and make baby noises. "Alright come on, we need to get you home." "Why do you alwaysssss act like the adult, Haree?" Tanya giggled. "Someone needs to around you and I'm just used to it." Harry said absently as he half-carried half walked Tanya to his car. "I'm not a child! I can take care of myself! I don't need you! I was fine without you! You were the one begging for my attention like some forgotten little puppy!" Harry frowned at Tanya. He knew she was drunk and therefore didn't take her words to heart. "Even now, you act like I'm some little kid, like I don't already have parents. I have parents, unlike you, thank you very much and they look nothing like you." Harry was sorely tempted to knock her out but pushed the urge down. Harry started the car and made sure Tanya had her seatbelt on. After quickly pulling out of his underground garage, Harry opened the roof of the car so it became a convertible.

"Wheeeeeee! I'm free! I'm free of a boyfriend! I'm free of parents! I'm free of everything!" Tanya yelled into the night sky. "Tanya! Will you sit back down? My gods, your parents are going to kill me. I can't believe I let you get this drunk." "Relax Harry! Live a little! Jeez, you are as stuffy as a grandpa. Except you wouldn't know anything about that because you've never had grandparents. All you know is how to attract poor girls like me with your awesome butt. Yup. That's all." Tanya nodded again as if to emphasize it. Harry thought about what she said for a minute. Did she like him only for his looks? Harry knew he wasn't much and the glamour around his body proved it. He had to hide the scars if he didn't want to scare people off. Harry sighed in relief as they parked in the garage of the Avenger's tower. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Tanya was still tipsy and getting her into the elevator was a difficult job. "Top floor, Jarvis." Harry said quietly and the elevator began moving. "Oh my gods, what happened to her?" Pepper's voice rang loud and clear as she saw her daughter in Harry's arms. "She got a little too drunk." Tony snorted and Pepper glared at him. "What? It's obvious she got drunk again. Only thing is, what were you doing? You could have stopped her. She wouldn't be this wasted if you had." Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Pepper slowly took Tanya to her room and Harry watched them go. "You know, Tanya says the most truthful things, especially what's on her mind, when she's completely drunk like that. Did she say anything? She doesn't do it often because she hates being truthful for some reason." Tony said slowly. Harry shook his head but on the inside he flinched back. Tanya had said she was boyfriend free and that he was stuffy and everything else in their conversation. Is that what she thought of him?

"Well, I better get back. Good night, , Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce." Harry nodded his goodbye and moved to the elevator. The next morning, when Tanya walked through the door for her usual hangover coffee, Harry gave it to her and sat down beside her. "We need to talk, Tanya." Tanya finished her drink and set it down, looking surprised at Harry. "Alright, what about?" "Us." Tanya knew where this was heading, she'd seen enough movies and shows to know that they would break up. Tanya didn't know whether to be depressed, furious, or mildly happy. Harry was good for her, but he was sort of boring. Then again, no one EVER broke up with _her_. "Look, Tanya. Last night, you were completely wasted and you said some things. I dropped you off at home and then your dad asked me if you said anything because apparently you speak the truth when you're wasted. Last night, you said you were free of a boyfriend. Do you want that now?" Harry asked hesitantly. He didn't know how to feel about this either. He'd only been around her for a few hours each day for the past seven weeks and that was never a good thing. They hadn't had time to develop stronger feelings for each other. Tanya suddenly jerked her head up at him and glared harshly. "What?! You believe me when I'm drunk? Then you go and believe my dad as well? Are you sure you weren't drunk?" Tanya asked caustically. Harry sighed; he knew she would drag this out. "Tanya, just answer the question. Don't make this harder than it already is." "Don't know why it would be so hard in the first place. It's not like we loved each other or some other crap like that. Fine, I'll say it then. We're through and just so you know, I hate you. Don't even bother coming to the tower anymore. I'll tell the others if they ask. It's not like they cared either. In fact, why don't you go back to stupid England again and just be all apathetic over there, hmm?" With that, Tanya glared again and left the café quickly.

Harry blinked and then hit his head on the kitchen counter. "Argghhhhh, women." Harry groaned but then got up to make himself some coffee. By the end of the day, he was ready to move back to Charlotte, NC. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Harry turned around suddenly and saw Natasha standing there with Clint. "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me or something?" Harry asked rhetorically. Natasha shrugged. "She's a spoiled brat anyway. We figured we'd get your side of the argument before we actually make a decision." "Smart choice." "We like to think so. Anyway, what _did_ happen?" "Hang on, both of you hold my hand, don't let go. This will be slightly uncomfortable." Harry grabbed their hands and quickly apparated in front of his old place. Natasha looked slightly pale but kept her composure. Clint, however, retched and looked slightly green. "What the heck was that?" "Apparating or teleporting." Harry said absently as he set up his café again. "Come inside. It's still chilly out." Harry then proceeded to explain what happened. After he finished, Natasha snorted. "I don't even know why I went out with her in the first place. I guess I just wanted her home so that I could go back to living how I was." Clint shook his head and sighed. "Dude, there was something seriously wrong with you back then. Anyway, what are you going to do now?" Harry shrugged and gestured around the café. Natasha nodded briskly and then put her coat back on. "Well then. We'll let you know when you're needed. Or at least Fury will. Nice meeting you Harry." Harry nodded at them and watched them walk out. He wouldn't hear from them for an entire month.


End file.
